


First Night Nerves

by subcircus



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara can tell Kaylee is worried about something. She wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night Nerves

Kaylee was bouncing around Inara’s shuttle, flitting from one point to another like the ancient insect the Firefly-class ships were named for. Inara smiled at her fondly.

“Nervous about tonight?” she said, amusement colouring her tone.

“Not exactly a novice, Inara. We’d a been at it like jackrabbits for weeks ‘cept for Simon. Reckoned he needed to be courtin’ me like I was a fine lady. Which’d be nice, getting gifts an’ all, but for I got a fierce need to have him twixt my legs,” Kaylee replied and finally sat down, heavily, on Inara’s bunk.

Inara moved to sit next to her and lay a comforting hand on Kaylee’s.

“It’s just…Simon’s used to being with finer women. Ladies with grace and elegance and I ain’t had no practise for near on a year now, not with another human leastways. What if I’m not good enough?” Kaylee confessed and looked down at her lap.

“ _Fei hua_ ,” Inara said softly. She cupped Kaylee’s chin with her free hand and forced the younger woman to look her in her eyes. “I’m sure you’ll be as loving and attentive a lover as you are an engineer.”

“You’re just sayin’ that to appease me.”

“I wouldn’t, not with something I take so seriously,” she replied. She smiled reassuringly and rubbed her thumb gently along Kaylee’s jawline before withdrawing her hand.

Kaylee smiled then, before getting a wicked looking twinkle in her eye.

“Course, wouldn’t need to practise none if you’d not left,” she said. There was accusation in her tone but Inara could hear that it was playful. Kaylee wasn’t capable of malice. She adopted a look of contrition and placed a kiss on Kaylee’s cheek.

“It broke my heart to leave. But I’m here now,” she replied. A smile spread across her lips and was mirrored by Kaylee as they leaned toward each other. “Care for a little practise before the main event?”


End file.
